thewigglynostalgicyearsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story)
Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story) is an unaired pilot episode released on Yummy Yummy. It was filmed that Hot Potato was filmed. Plot The Wiggles are gathered at a table. Greg, Murray, and Anthony introduce themselves. Oh no, Jeff's fallen asleep. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up Jeff! Jeff wakes up. Anthony says it's a special day today; it's Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday. She's turning five so let's have five claps for Dorothy. They all clap five times. Greg says it's a surprise party so be very careful not to tell her. We've got presents here. Anthony says "Oh no!" and states he forgot to get Dorothy a present. He will get a hat and decorate it, and he runs off. Greg says that we've got the presents, and our friend Lucy FixIt is helping us decorate. They greet Lucy, who says, "Hi everyone." So now the only thing they haven't thought about was the birthday cake. Jeff will make a cake, and he heads off. Murray has the invitations, and hands ones to Greg and Lucy. He says there's one for Captain Feathersword, one for Jeff, and one for Anthony. Jeff arrives with the cake but Greg says Dorothy is coming, so hide the cake and the presents. Greg reminds everyone to not tell Dorothy about the surprise. Dorothy arrives. She asks if they know what special day it is today? Jeff answers it's her birthday and everyone tells her Happy Birthday Dorothy. Dorothy thanks everyone, but then asks if they're going to give her a birthday party? Greg replies oh, no, no, they aren't while the others make shushing gestures. Dorothy droops a little and says how sad. She's going to go to the garden and fall on the roses there. Greg comforts her. Dorothy asks for a handkerchief. Greg reaches in his pocket and pulls out a white handkerchief but as Dorothy takes it, the handkerchief is actually a string of handkerchiefs leading to a pair of underwear? Oops, Greg takes back the handkerchiefs and quickly leaves. Dorothy leaves. Greg comes back, excited that they kept the secret. They notice someone coming; it's Captain Feathersword. Murray gives Captain an invitation. Lucy shows Captain the decorations, the presents, and the cake. Greg tells Captain not to eat any since it's for Dorothy. As Lucy, Jeff, and Greg gather at the presents to look at the birthday card, Murray asks the audience if they can tell him if Captain Feathersword tries to eat the birthday cake. What? He's eating the birthday cake. They look over at the cake, but Captain has hidden behind it. Lucy says he isn't eating it, and they continue. Captain stands up with icing on his face and continues eating. Greg asks, "Are you sure?" They have one more look, and this time they catch Captain in the act. Murray asks if he's eating Dorothy's birthday cake. Captain denies it but Greg points out the icing on his face. Captain says he won't eat anymore. Greg and the others will continue with the birthday card; he tells Captain see you at the party, but Captain goes back to the cake and then picks it up and takes the whole thing away. He's doing what? Oh no, the cake is gone. Did Captain take it? Oh, he did. Jeff offers to make another one but it's too late; what to do? Lucy has an idea: Captain likes parties and music, so if we start the party, he'll hear the music and bring the cake back. They call Dorothy inside. Dorothy arrives and they say Surprise, it's your birthday party! Captain Feathersword arrives during the song wearing a big hat on his head. Captain remarks what a great party. Greg asks where the cake is. Captain says he doesn't know. Greg and everyone else says "Oh yes, you do." Captain replies, "Oh no, I don't." They reply, "Oh yes, you do." Captain replies quickly, Oh no, I don't." Lucy says that the cake is underneath the Captain's hat. Captain takes off his hat and indeed the cake is there. He places it on the table. Captain says he needs to get back to his ship to mop the deck, hoist the mainsail, and all that pirate stuff (everyone else does the similar pirate actions). He wishes Dorothy happy birthday and says goodbye. It's time for them to open the presents. Jeff got Dorothy a picture book. Murray gives Dorothy a necklace. Anthony arrives with a food plate that he decorated. Dorothy thanks everyone, and Greg thanks everyone after that. Everyone waves goodbye. Gallery JeffSleepinginYummyYummy2.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheOtherWigglesinPilotEpisode.jpg|The Other Wiggles Dorothy'sBirthdayParty-ShortStoryPrologue.jpg|The Wiggles clapping 5 times TheUnforgottenWigglesinPilotEpisode.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles LucyFixit.jpg|Lucy Fixit MurrayandGreg.jpg|Murray holding the invitations DorothyinPilotEpisode.jpg|Dorothy JeffandDorothyinPilotEpisode.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordinYummyYummy2.jpg|Captain Feathersword MurrayandCaptaininPilotEpisode.jpg|Murray giving Captain Feathersword the invitation Dorothy'sBirthdayParty-ShortStory.jpg|"Dorothy's Birthday Party (Yummy Yummy version)" Dorothy'sBirthdayParty-ShortStoryEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles giving presents to Dorothy AnthonyandDorothyinPilotEpisode.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy Category:Episodes Category:TV Series